Would You Go With Me?
by CoffeeLovingNinja
Summary: This is based on the music video for Josh Turner's "Would You Go With Me?" Just a little oneshot about two crazy kids growing up into awesome adults.


_Would You Go With Me?_

Based on the song "Would You Go With Me" by Josh Turner. A one-shot of two children's imaginations bringing them together forever.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. Josh Turner owns all actions portrayed in this story. I only came up with the idea to put the visuals from the music video in word form with a _Twilight_ twist.

Age 10

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked nervously, twirling a stray curl around her tiny finger.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Embry told me that the house was haunted."

I rolled my big, brown eyes. "And you actually believed him?"

"Good point," she giggled. "Okay, I'll go, but only if you promise to hold my hand the whooole time!"

"Fine," I grumbled, locking my fingers with her's. Sure, I liked Nessie a lot, but I still got embarrassed when she did something sweet to me. I wondered how her parents did it. Mr. Edward and Mrs. Bella always held hands and kissed, (ew!) and they didn't blush and stutter all the time. Hmm, maybe I'd grow out of it. I was only ten, after all.

So, against Nessie's better instincts, we headed into the old, blue house that had nearly been taken over by greenery via the open window in the basement. I was instantly glad that we'd come during the day because none of the light switches worked, leaving us in a sun-lit, possibly haunted house by ourselves. Freaky.

Apparently, adrenaline made Nessie courageous. She laughed joyously and dragged me further into the abandoned building. I grinned, following after her pretty form. She was so cute in that yellow dress, her hair pulled into two braids. So what if she had crooked teeth? I thought it just added to her charm.

Then, she opened a creaky, wooden door. _Charm gone,_ I thought. An ominous light shone from the room, nearly blinding me.

"Come look, Jake!" she said excitedly, tugging on my hand until I stood directly behind her.

It looked to me like my grandparents room, only dustier and without as much stuff. All it contained was a fireplace, an armchair, and a small jar full of sand that stood in the center of the hardwood flooring.

"Let's open it!" she said, running into the room.

"Let's not." I looked around, trying to figure out where the light had been coming from. All I could find was the large window, which could never let in such a miraculous glow.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Nessie begged.

I sighed, but smiled for her benefit. "Sure." And as I said that, I picked up the canister and started to twist the lid, but it wouldn't budge. "I think it's stuck-" The top popped off with a _smack!_

We both looked into its depths, searching for anything interesting. Then, we both had an idea. We looked at each other, nodding slightly, before pouring the can's contents onto the floor.

Suddenly, we were in the desert! Nothing but sand surrounded us, and it seemed to stretch on and on for miles in every direction.

"Look, it's a chest!" Nessie suddenly cheered. "But where's the key?"

"It was in the jar," I said, holding up the odd-looking thing.

"Well, come unlock it! My curiosity is killing me!"

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we," I snickered, doing as she'd demanded.

Inside the chest was…clothes? Yep, that was it. "No gold, no jewelry, and no money. What a shame."

"What do you mean, Jake? Look at all the cool stuff we can play with!"

"Renesmee, I am a man, now. I do _not_ play dress-up." I stuck me chin in the air.

"Oh, yea?" She held up a fake sword and a safari-hat.

My eyes widened. I'd always wanted to work in Egypt like the young Indian Jones did, fighting mummies and getting into trouble. "Fine, hand it over. I just hope you know that you aren't playing fair."

She laughed, the most beautiful sound in the world. "You never asked me to!"

I looked up at her smiling face to see that she'd adorned herself in a pink shawl and a Napoleon hat, holding a bejeweled chest. "What's that?" I asked.

"No idea. Come on, lets see if we can find another key!"

"Okay?" She grabbed my hand and drug me…

Age 20

…Into the hallway.

She giggled, pushing me back into the wall. "I love you," she whispered between kisses.

I chuckled. "For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Little did she know that I'd bought this old house-which we'd played in countless times as children-for her. After all, we were engaged. What kind a man would I be if I didn't offer my bride a house? I knew she'd love it, just not the fact that I'd spent all my money on it. Okay, so we may not have food, but at least we'd have a roof over our heads! That had to count for something…right?

"Happy birthday, princess," I said, pulling her into our favorite room. This was where we'd found a lone jar of sand in the middle of the floor and let our imaginations think it was a desert. Kids!

Now it was a giant tree in the middle of a field of clovers. Puffy, white clouds hung lazily above us, looking very relaxed compared to the anxious, red kite. For some reason, it just wouldn't stay in one position; the wind was too strong.

"What did I tell you about celebrating my birthday?" Nessie asked, backing herself onto the tree trunk.

I was about to respond with a very sarcastic, "What did _I_ tell _you_ about whether I care or not?" but my words got lost. She was everywhere: her scent, her body, and her taste…

I jerked myself away from her, hiding behind the huge tree. She looked around, clearly confused, before I tugged on her hand. Ness looked down and smiled her angelic smile at me, knocking me breathless. I stood up beside her and buried my face into her hair, kissing her neck relentlessly. Nessie giggled uncontrollably before locking her lips with mine again.

After a few minutes, we fell into the plush grass that grew amongst the tree's roots. I held her in one arm, clutching her tightly to my chest, while my other hand tried to hold onto the unruly kite, which still fought against the wind. We both smiled, looking up at the beautiful clouds that were slowly turning grey…

Age 30

I ran one hand through her lovely, copper curls and held a book in the other. We had been reading aloud to each other, but the ocean's currents (we actually sat in the same room, which was now furnished in an "ocean" theme) had distracted us…me. Ness wasn't looking at the tide but at me instead. I never understood her strange fascination with me. She was beautiful. I was not. Plain and simple, yet she still didn't seem to see that.

I looked down, my eyes instantly fixed on her plush lips. The ring that sat on my left hand, always reminding me of her, glowed as brightly as her face.

Of course, as usual, work had worn Nessie out, causing her to fall into a light slumber on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead as I pulled the blanket up higher. I gently sat the book aside, picking up in its place…

Age 80

…The box we'd found as children in the old house that we'd made ours.

I walked from the car, my black tux feeling very strange on my withered body, and into the silent house. I had no idea what to do with the box. Where would she want it? Would she even want me to keep it? Sigh. What was I goin to do without her?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a young girl's laughter. I looked around suspiciously. It continued on, and I soon followed it to our…my bedroom, only I wasn't greeted by it's usual inhabitants. No, I found nothing there but a desert and a beautiful sky.

I walked in, knowing now that the laughter had been her's. So this is where she wanted it. Huh. _Weird, Ness, really weird._

A single tear drop feel as I opened the lid of the chest and dumped Renesmee's ashes onto the sand, watching as it mixed together, black and tan. I sunk to my knees and placed the box on top of her ashes, letting my hands rest there. My head bent down as grief, loneliness, and fury overwhelmed me.

"Don't cry, Jake! It makes me sad!" a sweet, childish voice said as they placed their tiny hands on top of mine.

My head snapped up. There she was! My adorable, ten-year-old Nessie, still wearing her favorite, yellow dress. Her eyes gleamed with a mischievous glow that could only mean that she was planning something sneaky.

"Good, now that you can run properly, catch me if you can!" she giggled, jumping onto her feet and darting away.

I looked down, not shocked when I saw that my wrinkly body had been replaced with that of my younger one. Nessie did strange things all the time that I never understood, and I'd eventually learned to stop asking questions and just accept her weirdness. This was no different.

And as I chased after the love of my life, the bedroom door slowly closed shut.


End file.
